


Goodbye to October

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His right leg is practically useless, so he's reduced to a half-hearted limp. There's no water, no food, and most importantly, no way out.Or, a short re-telling of Josh and the inevitable.





	Goodbye to October

**DAY 1 |  5:00 AM**

The thing that wakes him is an ache in his head. 

He's had headaches before (all his pills had side effects; aching, headaches, changes in attitude, dryness in the mouth…) but never one this bad. It feels like his head is going to bust open, like something is prying his skull open from the inside.

The second thing he realizes, is that he's not in his bed. His pills aren't sitting on the nightstand to his left, and it's definitely not a night of drinking that's cause his headache.  

The third thing Josh realizes is that he's alone, and that the last 12 hours weren't a dream. That realization brings on more despair than he'd ever thought possible. The shed, Mike, and most importantly, Chris. But then nobody at all, just him and that thing that had to have been a hallucination.

A shrill, high-pitched screech echoed throughout the cave, and suddenly Josh realized he wasn't as alone as he thought.

**DAY 2 | 3:45 PM**

His throat is aching and sharp, he's thirsty and his stomach is growling every few minutes. There's an almost mocking light coming in from what he assumes is an afternoon sun. He wants to crawl away, get out and feel the sun on his skin. Drink cold water and devour the first bit of food that is slid in front of him.

His leg is practically useless, so he's reduced to a half-hearted limp. There's no water, no food, and most importantly, no way out.

_ “Someone will come for me, _ ” he wants to believe it, but it doesn't sound right.

“ _ Chris will come for me, _ ” that doesn't sound right either.

“ _ I'm going to die down here and nobody will ever find my body,”  _ is what he settles on.

**DAY 5**  |  **12:00 AM**

The screeches of his only company echo through the night and don't stop. It smells of iron down here, musty, with the smell of blood always invading his nose. He breathes through his mouth and the smell is much less prominent. He's found water, and though it's tinged a murky color, he never gets sick from it so he drinks until his stomach feels somewhat full.

His thirst has taken a step aside and a new problem presents itself.  _ Hunger.  _ He's so hungry, his stomach is caving in on itself and he'd do anything for just one bite of food.

( _ Who says it has to be a burger? What about something easier? Something more available in the market. Something fresher than any packaged chicken or beef. _ )

He begs for anybody to come but they never do. Nobody ever has. He's alone with the animals making those screeches. Hannah hasn't come back since she dumped him here and he thinks that things would be much easier with her.

**DAY 10 | 2:00 AM**

Oh, Chris.

Chris and all the things Josh never said but should've. Why hasn't Chris come for him? 

Right, all because of that stupid prank. It was just a joke, it could've been worse. Couldn't his Cochise take a joke? Obviously not.

( _ Obviously, Chris doesn't care about you as much as you thought, huh, Josh? Who needs Chris? You need food. _ )

The voice in his head sounds nothing like his sister's or his own, and for the first time in awhile, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

**DAY 15 | 4:45 AM**

He's figured out why it smells so much of blood.

There's bodies all around him, hanging on hooks, in a similar fashion to the ones he saw when he tried to escape with Mike. But there's more. So many more.  All unfamiliar faces, and he's looked at them all so much that they start to feel less human by the moment. He could easily use his last bit of strength and just reach up. Grab one by the foot, pull it down and take a nice big bite of --

Josh is overcome with disgust at his own thoughts and quickly turns his head to the side so he can vomit. Nothing comes up but a bit of water and he sobs.

( _ You're hungry, and so am I.  How about that nice head, Josh? Look, there's even a body for you too. So much food and you won't even eat it. You'd feel so much better if you did. Just one bite? For me?) _

**DAY 20 | 10:00 PM**

He's sorry.

He is, but he won't make it any longer without food. Besides, they're already dead. It's not like he's killing anyone. If anything, it's good they're not going to waste, right? Josh swallows hesitantly and pulls one of the bodies down from the hooks. He takes a bite and the voices disappear.

He takes another, and he stops caring.

**DAY 30 | 12:01 PM**

He's run out of food. There’s no meat left except for one single head he found further in the mines. He takes a bite and feels his teeth scrape against bone. They're sharp, perfect for tearing into muscle and skin. The shadows that used to be so scary aren't even threatening anymore. The voices are gone and they haven't come back.

When fresh meat comes ( _fresh!)_ his body thrums with adrenaline, and he drops the head he's tearing into. He doesn't ignore their screams, but savors them instead.

Josh sinks his teeth into the meat of what were supposed to be his rescuers, and tears at their flesh.

No more thoughts of Chris and what he should've said to him, or the prank, or his sisters. Everything is much better than it's been in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. I've edited this so much I'm tired of looking at it.
> 
> I'm all over the place when it comes to my writing, so I'm sure that this entire work was just a mess. Still, I've been wanting to write something Until Dawn related for awhile now, (specifically something about Josh) and this was the best I could come up with. Sad, I know, but never have I claimed to be good at writing.
> 
> Anyways, I'm aware that I could've touched more on the whole Chris/Josh thing, but I figured that with the wendigo possessing him, thoughts about anything but food would be fleeting. Still, I think I could've done a bit better there.
> 
> But eh, it's all finished now so I'm gonna leave it alone and simply let it grow mold in the Josh/Chris tag. You're also probably gonna find some typos, but I don't have a computer at the moment so I'm typing this all out on Google docs on my phone so fixing typos is a way bigger pain on my phone than on the computer. Uploading on Ao3 on mobile is a bit weird too, so I'm sure I messed it up at some point while uploading. Anyways, please let me know of any typos you might see. Thank you!


End file.
